Previously, suction cups have been used to secure items to surfaces for a variety of purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,951 discloses a self-anchorable composite item using suction cups disposed on a single side thereof. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,567 discloses a vacuum cup holding device with suction cups disposed on opposite sides of the device. Devices such as these have been used, for example, to removably secure a bar of soap to a wall in a shower.
However, these devices are not designed for children to play with, and may pose a significant risk to a child. These devices may be made from toxic or other harmful components that could injure or poison a child if the devices were placed in a child's mouth or chewed on. These devices may pose a choking risk for a child, as they could become lodged in a child's mouth or throat and prevent the child from breathing. Further, the devices may be easily broken or torn apart and create a safety hazard, as a child may ingest pieces of the device. Finally, such devices are optimized so as to remain attached to a surface or an object for prolonged periods of time. Thus, a child may have difficulty removing these devices from a surface or object.
Teethers may provide many benefits to a teething child. Chewing on a teether applies pressure and pulls on the gums and teeth, which can both strengthen the gums and/or clean the teeth. This pressure may also relieve pain caused by teething and assist in the growth or development of a child's teeth. Further, the use of a teether may provide psychological benefits by giving the child an activity that exercises his or her mouth, thereby soothing the child.
A toy may also provide many benefits to a child. A toy may be used to entertain a child or provide the child with enjoyment. Further, toys may be educational, assisting a child in learning basic spatial-reasoning or more advanced skills such as language or math. Preferably, a toy should be interesting to a child and provide cognitive stimulation.
There exists a need for improved teethers and toys. In particular, such items may be used while a child is located on the floor, in a bath tub, in a high chair, or in another location where a surface is located nearby. Accordingly, there exists a need for toys and teethers that are configured to removably attach to various surfaces.